halothelostkeysrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Alex Leblanc
Character Name: '''Alex Leblanc '''Class: Marine Rank: ''' Private '''Gender: Male Nickname/Alias: Frenchie Date of Birth: 24/09/2534 Age: 23 Height Out of Armour: 5'9 W'eight Out of Armour: '''190 lb '''Specialisation: '''CQC '''UNSC Primary: '''M45 Tactical Shotgun '''UNSC Secondary:' M7S Caseless Submachine gun Additional Gear: Medkit, Survival Kit, Smoke Grenade(Red),Flashbang Grenade and Combat Knife'Suit Colours: '''Green and Brown 'Personality' ---- Alex is quiet, paranoid and greedy. His personality was formed from his days in the military but mostly from his memory of his parents. Having a quiet nature that has been brought about by his Guardian.. Sadly because of his childhood if you give him a little place he will take all the place in the world as he’s really greedy. By place I mean all the power you give him. He will take all the place because he is scared that if he doesn’t all will be taken away from him like his biological parents that wanted to eat him. To add to it Jean is paranoid because he doesn’t want to get "stab in the back" again by somebody close to him. That is why he always make sure that people do not hate him and do not get too close to himself. It may seem like he doesn't care at first, however, he really does care for the way people see him as it is one of his most important things to him. He is afraid of snake-like creatures, while also allergic to lactose products and fish. Afraid of snake-like creatures since childhood as it is passed down by generations since the start of humanity. Humans has an innate tendency to sense snakes — and spiders, too — and to learn to fear them. His nickname "Frenchie" comes from his french accent and his french roots/guardian.His tattoo of the Monkey King fits with his personality because he doesn't seen really dangerous until he gets going. His Dragon tattoo is because he like to destroys stuff with highly destructive weapons. 'Physical Description' ---- Alex Leblanc has a slim body that would help him pass through tight spaces. He has short brown hair for military as it is easier to find a fitting helmet but still has his nicely grooved beard and bushy brown eyebrows. He has really clean white teeth, green average-sized eyes. He wears normal marine armour with a medkit on the back, a survival kit on the waist, combat knife on his left shoulder pad and one smoke grenade and a flasbang grenade on his belt during combat and during non-combat moments he wears normally a Tee-shirt Strong Cam Centre Europe and black training pants. His pale skin is marked with chinese traditional tattoos on his right arm (full arm) (Dragon and Monkey King) because of his depth admiration for chinese history. 'Bio ''' ---- Born on a colony planet named Kholo, in 2536 just before the war against the unnamed Sangheili Shipmaster sent by the Prophet of Conviction started in 2539, Alex fight to survive. He picked up his first gun at the age of 5 because there wasn’t a lot of soldier and everyone boy that was able to hold a gun was obligated to fight by the militia. During this time, he killed one sangheili that was already bleeding to death and that was unarmed. He only received that kill confirmation to uphold the new soldier spirits. In the militia the team were mostly made of 2 adult and 3 kids. Alex team was named Green Squad. The civilian military had created a lot of systems to help the citizens as a food distribution post, residences, etc. But because of the war the civilians were starving, his parents ; tried to eat him while he was sleeping at the age of 7 caused by the destruction of the nearest food distribution outpost that was created by the militia. Before, they could put a hand on him a Group of 3 Elites kills his parents. Then, leaving without noticing him. Luckily, a battalion of UNSC Marines arrived before he could starve to death. Leaving before the glassing of Kholo, he was taken and raised by the leading officer of the battalion that save his life. The officer is named Frederic Leblanc. This is where he got his family name. Because of Fred ,he has a very French accent when talking. Inspired by his hero Frederic Leblanc, he enrolled in the cadets at the age of 14 to make sure he gets a place in the army.Because he wants to do the same things he does and to save the life of others just like his hero. Trained for close combat, in particular hand-to-hand combat like Judo (a system with sweeps and throws which made size and strength irrelevant.) and Taekwondo “the way of the fist and foot,”. He learned those martial arts to make him more efficient in close quarter combat. At the age of 19 he learned that coal help removes stains on teeth and that charcoal help remove toxin comes from his first mission to save a group of trapped civilians in a coal mine. Now he always has a piece of charcoal in his pocket to clean his teeth and to help removes toxin from poison. This is where he learned about his many flaws. He is paranoid, controlling and greedy. After, he left because of shame of letting his comrades see how he acted. Mostly because of his greed, that took the life of 4 comrades. He wanted to save 3 more civilians but it was near impossible, even tho he try too and that cost the life if 4 comrades. One year after, Taking military classes at the age of 20 he after enrolled in a information gathering section of the united nation space command. He worked for 3 years in that branch as an operator in the close quarter combat situations. During those 3 years in the UNSC branch he past on top of his planet of origin seeing the symbol for the word "faith", engraved on the crust of the planet at the end of the battle of Kholo by the covenant. Seeing this mark only fueled his disgust against the covenant alliance.Now 23 years old, he is starting as Marine specialized in CQC on the Acheron. He has been put in the Acheron due to his talent as of a soldier specifically his close quarter combat specialisation that is in requirement in the Acheron fleet. He see Frederic Leblanc has his true family.